fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Night
'' If you're looking for the shifts in '' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator '' see Days. '' Nights are shifts that the player must work through to complete the games. The formula is there to be 7 nights in total, with Night 7 being a custom night. Each night starts at 12 AM and ends at 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is only 6 Nights, without a Custom Night. There are seven nights in FNaF 4, albeit without no custom night. Sister Location has 5 canon Nights, and a non canon Custom Night, while Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator also has six days, rather than nights. FNaF = Nights *Night 1 **Bonnie and Chica move in this map, and Foxy if the player is idle, or doesn't look at Pirate Cove. *Night 2 **Bonnie and Chica move in this map but they are fast and may even move at 12 AM, Foxy is extremely active. *Night 3 **Same as Night 2, but Freddy will begin to move between 3-4 AM. *Night 4 **All are extremely active. **It is the last night the Phone Guy calls. *Night 5 **Bonnie and Chica are extremely active and move so fast they teleport. Freddy is not very active. **When Foxy runs down the West Hall, he almost literally peeks out the curtains after reaching the door(closed only). * Night 6 **All animatronics are super fast. * Night 7 **Custom AI. Trivia *Freddy doesn't appear on Nights 1-2. *While Foxy can appear on Nights 2 and 3, Foxy is much more common on Nights 3-6. |-| FNaF 2 = Nights *Night 1 **Only the toys beside Mangle are active. *Night 2 **Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Withered Foxy become active. *Night 3 **Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Freddy become active. *Night 4 **The withered animatronics become more active while the toy animatronics (beside BB, Mangle, and The Puppet) become less active. *Night 5 **All animatronics are active. *Night 6 **All animatronics are incredibly active. *Night 7 **Custom AI. |-| FNaF 3 = Nights *Night 1 ** This Night is a tutorial Night, with no Animatronics present. *Night 2 **Springtrap, Phantom BB, and Phantom Mangle become active. *Night 3 **Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica become active. *Night 4 **Phantom Puppet becomes active. *Night 5 **Springtrap is more aggresive, the phantoms appear more often. *Nightmare **Springtrap and the phantoms are extremely active. |-| FNaF 4 = Unlike previous games, these Nights are not work shifts, but rather Nightmares the Protagonist suffers. Nights *Night 1 **Only Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Chica are active. *Night 2 **Nightmare Foxy becomes active. *Night 3 **All animatronics are more aggresive. *Night 4 **All animatronics become more aggresive. *Night 5 **All animatronics are replaced by Nightmare Fredbear. *Night 6 **All animatronics are active, at 4AM all animatronics are replaced by Nightmare Fredbear who is also more active. *Nightmare **All animatronics are extremely active, at 4AM all animatronics are replaced by Nightmare. * Night 8 **All animatronics are extremely aggressive, at 4AM all animatronics are replaced by Nightmare who is also more aggresive. |-| Sister Location = There is no 12 AM to 6 AM sequence for any night, allowing the player to run around the rooms as long as they complete their job. Night 5 has two endings, the Real Ending, and the Fake Ending, which is achieved by completing the Baby Minigame and thus being able to enter the Private Room, at which point the game will have a 12 to 6AM sequence. Nights The jingle that plays at the beginning of each night. *Night 1 **This Night is a tutorial Night, with no Animatronic's present as a threat. *Night 2 **Bidybabs, Ballora, and Funtime Freddy are active. *Night 3 **Funtime Foxy and Bon Bon are active. *Night 4 **Minireenas are active. *Night 5 **Only Ennard is active. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location